Sword Art Online II
by MrMonkey2014
Summary: Two American immigrants get caught up in the sequel of Sword Art Online, Sword Art Online II.
1. Begining

Sword Art Online II

There was a new game on the market. Sword Art Online II. It was the improved version of the death trap Sword Art Online, SAO for short. The new game was like the old SAO, but had more stuff, more monsters, more jobs, and new weapons. So, despite the old game's reputation, this was a well awaited game.

And American immigrant, Carter, was the first of a thousand people in line to get it.

He was lucky, because he and the other first twenty people in line would receive a cheat code that would give them a VIP-tier weapon, which is only available if, in game, you spend 100,000 yen (yen is the new currency).

Carter enters the shop. It is filled with boxes that hold SAO II. He chooses a game and buys it.

The cashier leans over," Here is the code. I also will give you a free SAO II for being the first customer. Enjoy!"

Carter leaves in a hurry. He has to get the free game to his Mom's Friend's daughter, Katrina. They have been friends for quite a while now.

_My friends will hate me for giving the free game to her. Screw it. Yolo._

Carter arrives at the shared apartment. It is bigger than an average apartment in the US, but, of course, his family doesn't live in the whole thing. Katrina's family lives on one side, and Carter and his dad lives on the other.

As soon as Carter enters the door, he sees an impatient Katrina. He hangs his jacket up. The static electricity from the jacket rubbing his hair makes his hair stand on end.

"I hope you have the games!" Katrina says curtly, with no trace of any casual greeting.

"I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I got the game. Bad news, I got two copies."

Katrina scowls," Well, let's go play them!"

They set up their accounts, along with their Amuspheres. Then they put the devices on and enter the game.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Sword Art Online Season 2 HYPE!

-MrMoney2014


	2. Old Friend

Chapter 2

Before either of them can fully enter the game, they have a server selection question. Katrina and Carter choose the American server.

Once inside the game, Katrina looks at Carter. His avatar is a buff dude with brown hair. He is practically the exact opposite of himself in real life.

"Hey Katrina, nice long hair. I know how you just _love_ long hair. And don't even make threats. I have the Blazing sword of Slaying. Codename: Anudril."

"I freaking hate you." Katrina says, "But anyway, why does it say that I am a member of the Eagle Kingdom."  
"Why does it say that I am the leader of the Eagle Kingdom?" Carter asks.

A new voice appears behind them, "Do you want to start a guild, Carter Or'Nakey?"

Carter turns around quickly. He laughs.

"Kevin, I thought that you would never sneak up on me in public? Didn't we agree on that?"

"No,"

"Um, who exactly is this, Carter?"

"Kevin is a friend from America." Carter replies, "Kevin, this is Katrina. Katrina, this is Kevin. Let's get on with the guild things!"

For about an hour they look around. Katrina and Kevin get better weapons and armor, spending all their starter yen. Then they test the greatness of Anudril.

The first monster they encounter is a boar. Kevin uses his boar spear, made specifically for boar killing. He activates a sword skill and neatly spears the boar. Out of the bushes another boar appears. Katrina shoots it with her recurve bow. Both boars die.

Angered by the death of the two boars, many more charge out. Carter jumps up and wields Anudril in an arc. That same style became Carter's preferred style almost instantly.

A fiery wall of death comes upon those boars. All of them die but one. It tries to stagger away but Katrina shoots it.

"Good job you all," Carter says.

"Yeah! Our guild now has over 300 yen," Kevin celebrates.

"Look at this rare drop! It is a double knife scabbard with two knives in it." Katrina says. "What should I do?"

"Sell it?" Kevin suggests.

"Use it?" Carter asks.

Katrina follows Carter's line of thought and equips it.

* * *

It has been so long since last chapter! There has been a lot of views on this story. So here is Chapter 2.

-MrMonkey2014


	3. Warfare-Part One

Chapter 3

The three friends soon find out what being a member of a kingdom is about.

They are suddenly teleported to an open field. One hundred others teleported with them. The teleport had them in a formation. They appeared to be going into a battle.

There were three ranks of thirty-three, along with a dozen archers/bowmen. Katrina was one of them.

The Eagle kingdom was weak, Kevin realized. The attacking army had five ranks of fifty, whereas Eagle Kingdom had only a total of one hundred twelve people.

_The Kingdom pecking order begins. The strong putting the weak in their place, _Carter thinks.

Most players looked scared and frightened. But Carter is able to motivate them and put them in a fighting spirit. The enemy is in bowshot now.

Carter commands the archers to send three volleys each. He knew the game good enough so far that those arrows probably would not kill any opposing players. Those volleys were only meant to soften the enemy up. To make the fighting easier for the three ranks of soldiers and Kevin.

Then the melee fighting starts as the two lines collide.

"Archers, fire as many volleys as you can at the middle of the enemy's soldiers. For goodness sakes, **DO NOT **aim where you have a chance of hitting our people. If the enemy has archers, keep them occupied.

At the front lines there is pure chaos. All Kevin can do is stab and block. Then, in the heat of the battle, the shaft of his spear shatters. He quickly pulls out a short sword that he got as loot from defeating a solider and parries an axe blow. He takes his blade and stabs into that man's armpit. The man promptly disappears. Then like magic, the second rank of Eagles swoops in and crushes the enemy. Then both sides fall back to replace troops and also so the soldiers could get new gear on.

There is a total of one hundred enemies left but less than fifty Eagles left. The archers have no arrows and are now joining the front lines. And to top it off, all the enemy troops are fresh and have not fought in this battle yet.

* * *

Clifhanger! Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review. Also in your review give me a new character name and wepon recomendation that would be perfect fo a young girl.

-MrMonkey2014


End file.
